


艺术献身

by Yuliyuligo



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuliyuligo/pseuds/Yuliyuligo





	艺术献身

1.

危笑看了看镜头下的精灵男人，皱着眉猛吸了最后一口烟，将小半截烟头掐灭在略显岁月粗糙的指间：“cut！”眉眼里写满阅历的危导对着灯光下的瘦高男子招招手，“一龙，你过来！”

朱一龙忐忑不安地揪紧了长衫下摆，像只落入狼口的羔羊一样扑闪着楚楚的眼睫，诺诺地垂了头等待导演的痛骂。

“一龙，你是怎么回事？”危笑这个人向来公私分明，就算他对朱一龙本人有着极为浓厚的兴趣，在专业问题上也绝对不会姑息，他烦躁的前后踱了几步，一手叉腰一手指着可怜兮兮的人训斥，“你现在饰演的是一个性瘾成癖的心理疾病患者，你面对的是你一直都想要的学生郎，孤男寡男，共处一室，你是要去勾引他，不是去教他读书！朱一龙，你一直说你要努力成为一个合格的演员，合格的演员是什么？是一旦走到屏幕下就没了自我，活成角色的那个人，你现在还在端着那无用的羞涩，这是一个合格演员该有的行为吗？”

危笑的话说得有点重了，朱一龙被训得红了眼眶，他挫败地垂了眼，狭长的眼尾扫出了隐约的怨艾，和着他的素色长袍，当真是羞中带着怯，怯里藏着怜。一旁穿着黑色马褂的易烊千玺看不过去，难得不再旁观式沉默，斟酌着开了口：“危导，不怪龙哥，是我太不入戏。”

“没有，小玺你这么年轻，能演成这样已经很棒了，问题就在我，”朱一龙就事论事，也不是爱推卸责任的主，他抓着长衫的圆秃手指用力揪了揪，下了狠心那样咬咬牙，趴到危笑耳边一字一句认真道：“危导，麻烦您清个场，我要跟小玺试试戏。您给指导指导。”

2.

“龙哥，你这——”易烊千玺看着素色长衫的男人轻轻撩开门帘，迈出的长腿从淡灰布料的开衩处露出莹白的皮肤，他赤脚踏着黑色的布鞋，脚腕处的光裸一片证实了易烊千玺的猜想。

“我想，以如笙的性格，要勾引即安的话，应该会很大胆的发出邀请，”朱一龙微微挑着他惹人怜爱的上目线，惯常的因紧张而抿嘴，“所以……我就尝试着不穿裤子，不知道行不行。”

“改得好！”摄像机前的危笑拍了拍大腿，由衷赞道，“一龙，这才算是进入状态嘛！豁出你的羞怯，尽量骚浪些！”

“嗯，”朱一龙含糊应了一声，“骚浪”两个字跟他本人实在去如云泥，外界的评价，粉丝的眼中，他都是一个老实诚恳甚至有点呆萌的大男孩，然而就是这样一个干净如纯水的朱一龙，当他架起二郎腿，露出隐隐约约的雪白腿根，半眯了眼要对座的少年给自己点烟筒的时候，骚浪与纯洁毫不违和的融为一体，成了他身上独特的馨香，引人发情的馨香。

易烊千玺倒抽了一口冷气，眼神也变得晦暗，他的脸依旧是冷的，呼吸却变得滚烫，他凑到那人鼻前，为他点了烟。

“即安，”如笙缓缓朝着少年俊俏的鼻尖吐出袅袅烟气，目光迷离，“你的先生，美吗？”

“……”咕噜，即安吞了口水，完全忘了自己是不是戏中之人，他一手掐住如笙的下颚，一手夺去了男人嘴间的烟筒，将自己的唇印了上去。

“哎呀！人家还抽着呢！”如笙媚眼如丝，推开少年的脸的同时又缠上他的后颈。即安邪冷一笑：“哪里敢让先生嘴里空着，这就顶上了！”少年的情欲浓如焰火，他的舌粗暴的挺进如笙半张着邀请的口，拍打绞绕那条珍馐的软肉，数次顶入口腔深处，抵着他的喉头舔尝。

易烊千玺像个经年未尝芬芳的老酒鬼，钻进朱一龙的坛子里痛饮琼浆玉露，醉了他的已经不再是戏，而是嘴下的人。

“他是个狐媚，惑人而不自知。”危笑看了一眼中途潜进摄影棚的大眼青年，“啪”一下关掉了摄像机，“一起去帮他试试戏，如何？”

3.

朱一龙不知道怎么就变成了眼下的这幅模样，他坐在太师椅上，两腿被道具红绳分别捆在两边的扶手上，本就未着一物的长衫底下，雪白的身体已经被尽数打开。男人们没有把他的长衫脱净，只是撩开了下摆，他的性器便暴露在了灯光之中。危笑跪在他的腿中间，正用带着粗茧的手指抚摸朱一龙藏在娇小阳物之下的肉花。在雪白的长腿被掰开，这个纯洁的让人不忍亵渎的男人将他已经被骚水氲得糊湿的第二性器展现出来时，或跪或站的三个男人彼此交换了惊喜到极致的笑容。

长衫前襟的盘扣只留下了一个，堪堪系住了衣物，易烊千玺的手指掐着一边的丰满果粒，有规律的捻按弹拨，吴磊则俯下身，像只虎仔那样把另一颗殷红的乳头纳入齿缝之间前后磨刮。朱一龙的眼前已在三个男人的夹攻之下布满了迷雾，他无助地仰起了细脖，求助般嘤咛：“危导？小玺，还有磊磊，你们……你们在做什么？”

“帮你找感觉呀！”笑起来露出一对虎牙的青年目光透亮，他的手指伸进朱一龙的口腔绞起了他的软舌玩，而那因此被冷落了的乳头很快被易烊千玺捉住了拧起来，朱一龙说不出话，只能呜呜着从嘴角流出晶莹的液体，他的双手欲拒还迎的推了推两个年轻的男孩，被易烊千玺抓住后，拿了多余的红绳捆在了椅背后面。

“龙哥，你的最后一场戏，是幻想着三个男人同时玩弄你的身体然后陷入沉眠，不好好琢磨一下，可是演不好的呀！”吴磊还在捉弄那条柔软滑腻的香舌，娃娃脸上的笑容就是他最好的伪装，“我们都是要为电影电视事业献身的，为艺术献身，不算失德，对吧？危导？”

“吴磊说得对，”危笑的食指中指插进花唇，夹住中间那一枚小巧的粉色肉粒往外扯了扯。

“呜呜呜呜……”被搅着舌头的朱一龙无法说话，他被痛感和快感包围夹击得毫无抵抗之力，嘴角渗出更多的涎水，眼角也落下一串串泪珠。“他是疼了吗？”易烊千玺皱了眉冷冷望向揪着人阴蒂的危笑，眼里全是责备，危笑不禁觉得好笑，他冲易烊千玺抬抬下巴：“咱俩换个位置，你给他舔舔骚穴，我嘬嘬他的奶。”

少年的指头修长而灵活，他抚摸着颤抖着渗出汁液的花瓣，想了想，还是没忍心插进去，改换了柔软的舌头去舔拨开花唇的肉瓣，顶了舌尖去汲取甜美的花蜜。

“千玺，快！换我换我！”吴磊看渴了眼，见易烊千玺竟被潮喷出来的骚水糊了满嘴，更是急得要跳了脚，易烊千玺淡淡的瞥了娃娃脸青年一眼，本着得尊敬长辈的规矩，依依不舍的跟吴磊换了位置。

同样是童星出身的娃娃脸青年，阅历可比性子冷淡的易烊千玺要丰富的多，他可不会心疼弄坏了朱一龙，他掏出自己勃起的阳物，将顶端挤进了花口。

“哈呀——啊——”嘴巴得了自由的男人马上娇滴滴的吟唤，吴磊兴奋的又往里钻进一些，花肉吞吃着紫红的阴茎，像贪食的小嘴那样使劲张大了口。“呜呜……磊磊……你好大……我要裂开了！”朱一龙含糊不清的呜咽，甚至低了头去看底下两人交合的部位，在视线触及还有大半根露在外面的阴茎时，不知是恐惧还是期待似的低哭了起来。

“专心点，尝尝你自己的味道。”易烊千玺捧了朱一龙的脸，把糊了满嘴淫水的嘴巴印上了男人满是水色的唇。

4.

三个男人有默契的玩弄朱一龙的身体，直到把人惹得三张小嘴全都汁水横流才将他从太师椅上放了下来。

当然，这还仅仅是开始。

如果说，刚才朱一龙还能呜咽几下，那他现下可就连呻吟的余力也没有了，他被危笑把尿一般的姿势抱坐在身上，男人一边将粗大的肉棒送进他的肛眼，一边啃着他圆润的肩头；易烊千玺分开双膝跪在他的身前，两手摁住他的胯骨，凶狠的将巨大的凶器埋入——这个前不久才想过要温柔待他的大男孩，已经在朱一龙丧失理智摇着头喊出“磊磊好棒”的时候嫉妒得发了狂，他惩罚一样的将自己的巨钉钉入已经被垦得烂熟的花穴，与危笑默契的配合着，危笑插进，他便退出，危笑后退，他便挺进，有时又同时发动猛攻，甚至彼此都能感觉到捅到隔膜处的对方那巨大的龟头，他们丝毫不给朱一龙一点点喘息的缝隙，朱一龙想喊，脸又被侧边站着的吴磊掰了过去，精壮青年的阳物也不小，把他的口腔塞得满满当当，一边揪着他的头发一边还要往他的咽喉顶。

这三个男人，在肏朱一龙这件事上已经达到了高度一致，他们唯有在这个时刻是完全平等的，他们互相较着劲，又谁也不肯先认输，这又苦了三张小嘴同时被戳捅的朱一龙，如果吴磊这时候放开他，必定能看见他哭得起了嗝的可怜模样——然而三石弟弟平时再谦逊，也不愿在持久力这场战役中先败下阵。

朱一龙承受着三张小嘴里愈渐膨大的肉棒，迷迷糊糊地想着：做演员可真是不容易。


End file.
